The TShirt
by dshell99
Summary: Kevin gets a new tshirt. Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy. I only own my OC and plot. KiraKurryArt: Rave. C2ndy1c2d: Nat.


"Oh, my God! Kevie! Look!," Nat squealed.

Kevin sighed as he slowly turned to face his hyperactive friend. If Kevin didn't know any better, he'd sworn that the dye Nat used to keep his hair a fabulous shade of teal was poisoning his brain.

But his eyes went wide and he fell back laughing as he looked at the tshirt Nat was holding up.

It was a plain white Tee, with two yellow arrows pointing at the shoulders, the words _Leg Rests_ printed underneath the arrows.

 _"Oh, man,"_ Kevin breathed as he pulled himself together. "Should I get it?"

Nat turned red as he tried his best to hold back his own set of squealing giggles and failed. Miserably.

"Hell, yeah! He'll fucking flip."

Kevin snickered as he blushed. All he could see in his head was Edd's wide eyed stare, red face and dropped jaw. And it was a look he _needed to see_ in reality.

Snatching the shirt from Nat's hands, he said, "I'm getting it."

Nat just snatched it back.

"This one is on _me_. Plus, if he tries to kill you, you can honestly blame it on me," he said as he wrapped an arm around Kevin's shoulders and walked them both to the checkout counter.

Kevin sighed. He knew Nat had a point. He and Edd had been tip-toeing around being a _thing_ since sophomore year of _high school_. They were now _college_ juniors and their _thing_ had gotten into some _serious_ bromance territory. They always studied together. Kevin's being on the football team and Edd being a tutor at the Student Resource Center was a great cover, except _everyone knew_. It was kinda hard to hide it.

In high school, they ended up in a lot of the same classes. Edd was always as smart as a whip and Kevin knew he needed a scholarship of some sort to to get to college. And _most_ of the sports scholarships he would qualify for _required_ you to have _at least_ a 3.5 _cumulative_ GPA.

So he busted his ass and gave _Edd_ a run for his money in their history and English classes. But Edd had him in math and science. The only classes they broke even on was art and foreign languages; Edd took French while Kevin took Spanish. They never got super competitive on the field because Kevin played football and baseball to Edd swam with the swim team and ran cross country track. They'd just work out together whenever they could and go support each others events.

When they came out sophomore year, most thought they'd get together. But the long time neighbors had only been _friends_ a couple of years then. Dating just because they were both gay was silly. But they did commiserate, give advice and play wingman whenever they could.

But now…. _oh, man_. With the exception of Nat, Nazz, Angela and Rave, they were the only ones from PCH to make it to USC. Kevin got in on a football scholarship. Edd's was strictly academic, but he did try out for and make the swim team. So now they had _plenty of time_ to _really_ feel each other out. And yeah, they did _like_ each other, but moving past their mutually agreed upon _friend zone_ was proving _difficult_ to say the least. Kevin would flirt and Edd would tease, but nothing more. If things got tense, they'd both back away. It wasn't weird as much as it was _awkward_. Like, does one really date the person they used to bully or scam? It just didn't seem right.

But one of Kevin's favorite things to do was make Edd _squirm_. He would get so flustered and it was _fucking adorable_. Kevin had plenty of _dudebro_ tshirts, but if Edd saw him in _this_ shirt, he'd have a mini meltdown, lecture Kevin on how sexist and misogynistic the tshirt was and it would just _turn Kevin ON_. And even if he's never acted on it, Edd turning him on was always an _awesome_ thing. Kevin couldn't wait to wear it!

A couple of days later, Kevin wore the shirt and while he got some eye rolls, mostly from girls, (but who cares about _them_ when you're _gay?_ ), he got even more high fives (one was from Ang and Rave actually _smirked_ when he saw him) and _dammit_ all if the cutie from the track team didn't buy him lunch and lay on the sassy flirting so thick that Kevin's teeth actually started to hurt. Or maybe that was because he kept clenching his jaw to keep his giggles contained.

But the icing on the cake that was this glorious fall afternoon, was walking across the quad after his last afternoon class and spotting Edd reading under his favorite tree. The bell chiming in the clock tower, made Edd bring his nose out of his book and that's when _he_ spotted _Kevin_.

The genius cocked his head to the side and _smirked_ as he took Kevin and his group of friends in. He rolled his eyes as he packed up his book and that smirk turned into a _devious_ grin as he walked over to where Kevin and his friends were standing.

Kevin _froze_. He was _not_ expecting _this_ reaction. And the group of football players held their collective breath as Edd strode up to them, a _wicked_ grin on his face and a _devilish_ spark in his sky blue eyes.

He walked straight up to Kevin and said, "If you _really wanted_ me to put my legs on your shoulders, Kevin, all you have to do is ask. I'll be at your room at 7 per our usual plan and I want pizza."

And then he walked away.

 _"Dude,"_ Nat asked as he pulled out his phone and tapped on the Domino's app, "what's he like on his pizza?"

That tshirt is now Edd's favorite night shirt.


End file.
